


Algo más

by Suilen (Hanayume)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 02:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11796969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanayume/pseuds/Suilen
Summary: Porque somos un poco más...





	Algo más

Las sábanas blancas enmarcaban su delicada figura, en la habitación los rayos azulados de luna se colaban por las cortinas alumbrándolo todo.  
  
La admiraba, la amaba tanto… estaba perdido entre sus formas, su cara, su cabello.

En ese instante deseó estrecharla contra su pecho, declararle su amor mil veces, pero sólo se atrevió a acercase un poco más a ella y juguetear con un mechón de pelo rebelde que caía sobre su rostro.  
  
Ella se despertó casi al instante, entreabrió los ojos somnolientos y se incorporó sobre la cama para reprenderlo:  
  
—¿Qué se supone que haces? —refunfuñó.  
  
Sorprendido soltó el cabello de la joven y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.  
  
—Em…ah… pues verás…—tartamudeó—. Yo…  
  
—Es mejor que descanses mañana será un día pesado —interrumpió ella.  
  
—Sí. Buenas noches, Sakura- chan…  
  
La chica no pudo evitar sonreír, amaba que usará ese sufijo con ella; desde pequeños y hasta ahora, no hubiera cambiado nunca el sonido de su voz llamándola, pero sobre todo, amaba aquel rubor que brotaba de sus mejillas aún después de estar tanto tiempo juntos.

_Tan tierno, tan puro…_

Al verlo meterse entre las sábanas, se acercó a él con suavidad para poder abrazase a su pecho.  
  
—Buenas noches, Naruto…

**Author's Note:**

> Número de palabras: 329  
> Año aproximado de creación: 2009


End file.
